While building construction, as an art, has been well developed through the literature and in practice, specialized constructions continue to be developed. In the present invention, standard building construction techniques are blended with modern entertainment technologies to produce an integrated entertainment center.
Auditoria and the like have been classed in Class 52, Subclass 6, Auditorium Structures. Nothing in the recent art in this class-subclass appears in conflict with the present invention. The patents found in said class-subclass appear to be constrained to systems for the public display of motion pictures, television, or live presentations to the general public. Many are concerned with multiple auditoria, with central display or control facilities.
Class 52, subclass 194 was considered as an alternate source of prior art. No apparent conflicts were found among the sound chambers of said class. Class 272, Subclass 2, et seq., were also reviewed as containing amusement structures.
The present invention appears, from the preliminary search, to be one of first impression, in that no prior art was discovered that provides for a small entertainment center structural addition to residential structures. The further incorporation of a suite of entertainment systems integrally designed into said structure, provides additional novelty and usefulness, as will be more particularly described hereinbelow.